The overarching hypothesis of this project is that interactive, dynamic learning environments can facilitate student learning of complex biological concepts. To address this hypothesis, we will develop Meta!Blast, an interactive module on cell biology. Students will be immersed in a three-dimensional, biologically accurate plant cell. Individual biological concepts will be parsed into student tasks, while keeping these tasks in the context of the whole environment. Meta!Blast will combine sophisticated simulation technology with accurate biological information, to allow students to explore and interact with a cell and during this process to discover cellular energetics, gene function, cellular defenses against pathogens, and the consequences of compartmentation. The ability to change environmental scales can make the student aware of not only the individual parts and processes in the cell but how they work together to allow the whole to function. Our aims are: [unreadable] [unreadable] Aim 1. Expand the educational content in the context of the Meta!Blast interactive module. [unreadable] Aim 2. Integrate characters, music, plot, and built-in assessment components to enhance the learning experience and improve student engagement. [unreadable] Aims 3 and 4. Perform iterative formative and summative testing of Meta!Blast to enhance the final product and fully assess our hypothesis. [unreadable] [unreadable] The fundamental principles and content underlying Meta!Blast development are based on the Content Standards of the National Academy of Sciences for life science, grades 9-12. Careful scaffolding of science content through the use of dialogue, interactive experiences, and built-in assessments, will increase the complexity of the experience, and require students to use previous information to succeed at new challenges. In-module assessment tools will enable teachers to monitor student progress.As Meta!Blast is developed, it will be subjected to external formative and summative evaluations by target audiences consisting of students and their teachers. Target audiences will be drawn from Iowa, with its rural population, and from New Mexico, which has a high proportion of underrepresented groups. The results of these evaluations will be discussed with Meta!Blast developers, and used to drive changes in the module. [unreadable] This project will create an interactive software module, Meta!Blast, containing biologically accurate 3D cell parts and molecules, integrated with a plot and characters. The application will dynamically illustrate modern concepts in cell and metabolic biology, prepare students for their public role, and stimulate students to join the biological and medical teaching and research professions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]